A Hundred of Her Memories
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Xion - A Replica. A puppet. But who says she can't make memories of her own? With a heartless assassin and a nobody with a heart for friends, anything is possible. Why not falling in love? "I couldn't have done it without my trusty side-kick." "Side-kick? I prefer partner-in-crime at worst, and your-illustrious-highness at best." In the end, true love will conquer over evil.
1. Introduction

_For Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge for Kingdom Hearts._

_Most of these will be rated K. If any of them are otherwise (which is unlikely) I will have it marked at the top of that chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_1 - Intro_

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the new world around her.<p>

_Who am I? _She wondered. _What am I here for? _The age-old question of every man throughout the ages.

The girl looked around and saw nothing but white…and black. In fact, _she_ was cloaked in black. Consecutive sounds approached her and somehow she knew they were footsteps.

A blue-haired man stood before her with a knowing smirk on his face. Maybe he would know the answer.

"Who am I?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Experiment No. I – You are Xion. Welcome to Organization 13." Her vision blurred and she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy my ramblings! <em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf of Purity_

_Update 2/17: I realize now that Xion was made at Caslte Oblivion and she has memories of Saïx taking her to The Castle That Never Was. So it used to be 'silver-haired man' as in Xemnas, but now it's 'blue-haired man' as in Saïx. :)_


	2. Love

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_2 – Love_

* * *

><p>"Love?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded.<p>

"Yeah, it's what friends have...or Moms and Dads have… or siblings, but...it's different sometimes. I guess..." He trailed off. "Xaldin says we can't feel it."

"Xaldin-Shmaldin!"

Xion whipped around to see Axel leaning against the tower.

"Love is a choice. Feelings might come with love that we'll never feel, but we _can_love." Xion rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"So...I can love you guys, right?" Axel shrugged.

"Sure! But how can you love _him_?" he ruffled Roxas's blonde spikes playfully. Roxas shoved him off and stood out of arms-length to fix his hair. The two chuckled at him and Xion's voice rang out clearly,

"I love you guys!"

* * *

><p><em>A big step for her, to say she loves them. :)<em>

_Enjoy my ramblings! _

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf of Purity_


	3. Hate

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_3 – Hate_

* * *

><p>"Why did he have to-Ahgh!" Xion viciously kicked her dresser. She was ragged and sweaty.<p>

"He's such a jerk! Why would he do that to _me_? That mission _Xemnas_ couldn't have done on _his_ own. I'm only a 15-year-old girl! Why _Agrabah_ of all places?" She growled, gasping her breaths.

"I _hate_ Saïx," she hissed. "Can't he lighten up?"

"Maybe you could use a little 'lightening up' too…" a voice suggested. Xion turned around to see Axel standing with three ice-creams.

"Roxas is at the tower already. Want to help me take this up there?" She sighed, then smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>This was particularly difficult to write<em>. _It's hard to see Xion hating anyone. :)_

_Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.  
><em>

_Enjoy my ramblings! _

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf of Purity_


	4. Vacation

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_4 – Vacation_

* * *

><p>"A Vacation!" She happily exclaimed to a groggy Axel. He lifted his head from his pillow.<p>

"A what?" he murmured. Xion rolled her eyes and pulled out a poster.

"We get a whole day off," she explained. "Isn't that great?" She was hoping Axel would be as excited as Roxas or Demyx, but he wasn't responding at all.

He let his face fall back into his pillow.

"What are you going to do with your day off?" She asked curiously.

"Ah 'unnoh. 'Leep 'ouunns 'eeeeeeeaally 'ood…" She frowned.

"Oo-ho, no you don't! You aren't sleeping _this _Vacation away, too!"

* * *

><p><em>Translation - I dunno. Sleep sounds reeeeeeeaally good..." Try saying that into a pillow and listen to how it sounds. <em>

_I really like this one! :)  
><em>

_Enjoy my ramblings! _

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf of Purity_


	5. Growing Up

_For Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge for Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_5 – Growing up_

* * *

><p>Xion watched the boys as they bickered. Roxas looked older, she noticed.<p>

His jaw a little more defined and his eyes held a more mature light. He was taller too. He used to be the same height as her. Now he rivaled Axel.

Axel looked the same, but maybe he'd been grown-up from the start.

Xion wondered if maybe she'd grown up too. Not in the same way as Roxas, but as a girl. Did she look older? Glancing over as Roxas laughed, she knew she thought him a man.

Maybe then, she'd grown up into a woman.

* * *

><p><em>Isn't that what every girl wishes her friends (especially her guy friends) would see her as. :) Haha! I had many ideas for how this one would go. I took the less AxelXion approach and and went for neutral. Hope you like it!<br>_

_Enjoy my ramblings! _

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf of Purity_


	6. Trouble's Brewing

___**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_6 – Trouble's Brewing_

* * *

><p>The hair on the nape of Xion's neck rose.<p>

Something was amiss.

Sitting up on the couch in the Grey Area, she stretched her arms, her eyes scanning the room.

Unfortunately, the floor was carpeted so she couldn't hear anything. Lying down, she closed her eyes.

Then she heard the tip-toe-steps nearing her. They paused and she felt the radiating warmth of someone beside her.

"Don't even think about it,"

"Snap! If she asks, it wasn't my idea!" She heard Roxas's whispering voice through headphones. Peeking up, she saw Axel grinning wolfishly, armed with shaving cream and feathers.

"Trouble-maker."

* * *

><p><em>A secret operation to prank Xion in her sleep. An expensive operation at that. They even had walkie-talkies with headphones! :D<br>I don't know if you'll notice, but I took the theme more as Trouble's (possessive) Brewing than Trouble _is_ Brewing. I thought it was cool I dunno 'bout you guys.  
><em>

_Reviews please! (simply a reminder)_

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	7. First Encounter with an animal

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_7 – First Encounter with an animal_

* * *

><p>The trio was supposed to be together on the mission. Yet there Xion stood, all alone in front of this…thing.<p>

It opened its jaws as if to speak, but all that escaped was an inhuman squeak. She cocked her head, unsure what to do.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Roxas came up.

"Shh! You'll scare it." She slowly approached, but it stood up abruptly and she leapt back before advancing again.

Reaching out, she gathered the tiny creature into her arms. It snuggled into her and tucked its snout in her cloak.

She smiled and went to show Roxas who was now accompanied by Axel. The red-head looked nervous.

"Xion, you realize you're holding a wolf pup." She looked at it.

"A what?" Axel looked exasperated.

"A wolf with big, teeth, claws, so put it down!"

She pouted.

"But it's cute!"

* * *

><p><em>It's more than 100 words, but I couldn't shorten it without losing important details in the story. ;-P Oh well!<em>

_ I hope you've enjoyed this thus far! I'm thankful for Wishing-Fire for the dare. _

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	8. First Love

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_8 – First Love_

* * *

><p>Xion knew love was a choice. She'd chosen to love Axel and Roxas, but this was different.<p>

It was…deeper…stronger than what she had for just friends. It was more like…she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with that person…with _him. _

Xion imagined his face – his strong face. His goal in life, his love of life, his care for her, she loved it all. She knew she shouldn't _feel_, but there it was.

Would she ever tell him? Probably not. Her end was inevitable. She knew that now.

Still…

She'd never forget him – her first love.

* * *

><p><em>Make of it what you will. ^_^ <em>

_ It could be either RikuXion or AxelXion. You decide. I made it as neutral as possible. _

_ Hope you've liked it so far! Reviews are appreciated but not demanded. _

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	9. First Crush

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_9 – First Crush_

* * *

><p>"-asked, 'What's your name?' She said, 'Naminé.' Man-her-eyes-are-like-like-like-the-ocean-when-the-sun-is-shining-and-her-hair-it-it-it's-like-spun-gold-and-looks-so-soft-like-you-wouldn't-believe-and-she-I-she's-ah."<p>

Roxas slumped down into the couch with a dreamy sigh.

"Sounds like she's really pretty," Xion giggled into her hand.

"Is she ever," he murmured.

"Isn't this what Axel said a crush was?" She asked. Roxas bolted upright.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't stop thinking about her, right? Whenever you're around her, you want to make her happy or for her to like you too. Axel said that's what a crush is. He said love is just a step up." Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah… I guess she's my first crush, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I cheated and counted what Roxas said as one big word. ^_^ Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it.<br>Notice on what Axel said a crush was. Think maybe he knows what a crush is because he thinks that about her? Hmmmnn…food for thought! _

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	10. First Tragedy

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_10 – First tragedy_

* * *

><p>"Xion." She ignored him.<p>

"Xion." He was more commanding this time. Looking up at him, she found it hard to gaze into his fiery eyes.

"Yes?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You have been very elusive. Why is that, I wonder?" He said, enunciating each word carefully. She looked down in shame.

"I'm-not…who you think I am…" she murmured. Axel sighed, scratching his head.

Xion bit her lip and tried to fight the stinging in her eyes. Unable to contain the tears, she rushed to him and clung to his waist. Axel wrapped his strong arms around her tightly.

_"I'm nothing but a puppet,"_ she whispered fiercely. He rested his head gently atop hers.

"I know…" he whispered softly. Then with no sound at all, he mouthed into her soft black hair,

_"I still love you."_

* * *

><p><em> I didn't want to shorten this. It was too sweet. <em>

_ This doesn't necessarily need to be a romantic AxelXion. I have a friend who is my Big Brother in all things but blood. I've been going through some tough times and whenever I break down in front of him, he'll simply pull me into a strong hug. He'll give me biblical advice, tell me it'll be okay and sometimes he'll simply just hold me tight. By the time I'm done crying, I feel tons better. _

_ So, again, this doesn't have to be romantic. I wrote it mostly as a Brother/Sister who will eventually fall in love with each other…if…that…makes sense. Hehe._

_ Sometimes the simpler things are the sweeter. :) _

_ Hope you liked it! _

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	11. Parents

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_11 – Parents_

* * *

><p>Parents –<p>

One could not come into being without them, yet Xion knew she had none. Roxas thought he had _some_ memories of his parents.

She asked Luxord once about parents.

"Can you have a…a person who is like a parent, yet not by blood?" She asked.

"I suppose, yes." He replied non-chalantly.

"What's so special about parents?" The gambler tapped his chin.

"I suppose there are parents so we have someone to learn from, to teach us the rules of life."

"How do you know?" She asked. He turned and walked away before saying,

"Because I was a father once."

* * *

><p><em>Can't you imagine Luxord (or his somebody) as a dad? That would be sweet...<br>_

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	12. Afraid of the Dark

_For Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge for Kingdom Hearts. Thank you so much!_

_A reminder, this is a purely chaste one-shot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_12 – Afraid of the Dark_

* * *

><p>"There's-nothing-in-the-dark, there's-nothing-in-the-dark, there's-nothing-in-the-dark." Xion repeated to herself, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth on the floor.<p>

Suddenly, her door creaked open. She let out an ear-piercing scream. A warm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sh-sh-sh! It's just me."

"Axel?" She barely made out his smirk.

"You afraid of the dark?" Xion pouted.

"No…"

"Oh, then I'll go back to my–"

"_No, don't!_" She clung to his hand. "I mean-uh…" Axel smirked.

"How about I sleep-over for tonight?" He lay down on the carpeted floor by her.

"Thank you, Axel." She lay down, closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>I get afraid of the dark if I start imagining what lies within. ;P That's the price to pay as an imaginative writer. Review if you liked it or have something to say.<em>

_Enjoy my ramblings!_

_In Christ,  
>Timber Wolf of Purity<em>


	13. Holding Hands

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_13 – Holding Hands_

* * *

><p>Xion examined her hand curiously.<p>

She'd seen a boy and girl holding hands once. They'd been looking at each other with strange looks, too. Why _did_ people hold hands?

At that very moment, Axel conveniently walked into the room.

"Axel, may I ask you something?" He shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Sure, waddaya need?"

"Can you hold out your hand?" she asked.

"Um…Okay?" Axel held out his hand limply. Xion gently slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. His eyes widened. Looking down, he saw her face shine in realization.

"So, _this_ is why people hold hands!"

* * *

><p><em>Holding hands, in my opinion is sweeter than kisses. ^_^<em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	14. Popcorn

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_14 – Popcorn_

* * *

><p>"Mm-mm! Thisk isk goodt shtuff!"<p>

"Isn't it though?" Roxas smirked at Axel and held a handful of white puffs in Xion's face. Her nose wrinkled, disgustedly.

"Umm…no thanks…"

Roxas pouted. "Aw, why not?"

Xion grimaced. "I don't know. It just looks…strange."

Axel, in mock sorrow, rested his hand on her shoulder. "Xion, Xion, Xion…Will you deny yourself one of the simple pleasures of life…because it looks _strange_?"

She hesitated in her answer, her jaw hanging open.

Roxas smirked and stuffed the popcorn into her opened mouth. After choking for a few seconds, she thoughtfully chewed it.

"Mm! Popcorn _is_ good!"

* * *

><p><em>Popcorn would seem strange to someone who is practically a newborn, right? :) <em>

_ Hope you liked it!_

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	15. Cookies

_For Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge for Kingdom Hearts._

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_15 – Cookies_

* * *

><p>"Vexen," Axel stated blankly.<p>

"Yeah," Xion replied.

"_Vexen_ helped you make those cookies," Roxas said.

Xion stood with oven-mitts on and a tray of cookies in her hands. A confused expression crossed her face. "Um…I figured since he mixes potions all the time, he'd know some cookie recipes. Is it…bad I asked him?"

Roxas looked horrified.

She grimaced.

"B-bad? It's-"

Axel snatched a cookie from the tray and bit it ferociously. "Delicious!" He gritted through the cookie.

Xion's eyes widened. "Careful! They're still hot!"

Axel gratefully spit out the scalding cookie, complaining loudly through his burnt mouth, "Vexen can't cook!"

* * *

><p><em>This does not in any way reflect on poor Xion's cooking. She cooked the recipe perfectly. Vexen just gave a corrupted recipe! <em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	16. Memories

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_16 – Memories_

* * *

><p>It's all she was.<p>

Memories.

Sora's memories.

How could a Memory Puppet have a _personality,_ let alone _feel_?

Xion sat atop the clock tower, gazing out at the starry sky. Axel and Roxas had probably already watched the sunset and gone home without her.

She always came here to think when her thoughts were whirling. The shining stars always calmed her.

Yet, sometimes Sora's memories would surface as her own, messing up her head. Even now, Sora's memories clouded her vision and overtook her.

She groaned, visions flashing before her; star-no…worlds, keys, shadows, hearts. Xion began slipping from the tower…

* * *

><p><em>Continuation in the next theme: Tower. Read on, my friend!<em>


	17. Tower

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_17 – Tower_

* * *

><p><em>"-on. Xion, wake up, girl."<em> A hand stroked her cheek, coaxing warmth into her core.

_Axel?_

_"Come on, baby…_ Xion!" At the shout, she sat up with a gasp.

"There ya go. Breathe," Axel patted her back while she gasped.

"What…happened?" She asked.

"Falling from a tower isn't normally in your repertoire, Xion." He smirked. "That's Roxas's thing."

Smiling sadly, she looked at the stars. "Sometimes, I think stars are prettier than sunsets," she sighed.

"From this view, you can always see something more beautiful." He murmured, gazing softly at the small girl.

"From the tower?"

"…Sure. From the tower."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I'll bet you've got a good view, Axel…of Xion. ;) <em>

_Review please!_

_In Christ, _

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	18. Stripes

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_18 – Stripes_

* * *

><p>Xion cried out as his keyblade sliced her. She swung at his exposed neck, unsuccessfully.<p>

Suddenly, he disappeared. Reappearing behind her, he kicked the small of her back, sending her flying.

Regaining her footing, she charged him with a battle-cry. He swiftly rammed his fist into her ribcage. She fell to the ground, unable to fight anymore.

She was weak…weak from her bloody stripes.

"You're the real sham!"

"Fair enough." He seemed sad. "You could say I am…the biggest Nobody of them all."

Xion lay there, gasping, regaining her strength.

Was this the price to pay for their hearts? If so, she'd willingly pay, but still…these stripes were hard to bear.

* * *

><p><em>Stripe - A stroke from a whip, rod, cane, etc. I went for the approach of using that definition instead the more commonly used one meaning stripe as in pattern.<br>_

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	19. Stars

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_19 – Stars_

* * *

><p>"Y'know, every star is a world," Axel informed, his head propped on his arms.<p>

_"Every one?"_ Xion gaped. Roxas smiled at her from his grassy bed.

"Isn't it cool? I couldn't believe it the first time I saw how many there were."

"Why can't we see them from the Castle?"

"Hm…I guess because it's the world in-between. It isn't part of the same realm as these worlds, so we _can't_ see the stars," Axel explained.

"Well that stinks…I wish we could've star-gazed every night…."

Axel rolled over on the hillside, looking into her upturned eyes. "That could still happen…" he smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Continued in the next chapter. I like these continuation things way too much. haha!<em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf_


	20. Universe

_For WishingFire's 100 theme challenge_

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_20 – Universe_

* * *

><p><em> "Wow!"<em> Xion gasped through her fingers. She was sitting atop a tree, staring up at the…'Milky Way,' Axel called it. "Thanks so much for taking me here, Axel! You're amazing!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I live to please! Got it memorized?"

Xion wrinkled her nose at him and resumed looking at the sky. "Wh…what do you call that many stars together?"

"All those stars," he replied non-chalantly. "Make the universe."

"So…are you, me and Roxas a universe?"

His brow furrowed. "Xion…stars are _worlds._"

"You're _my_ whole world!"

He smirked. "Well, then…maybe. You're my world too, y'know. Got _that_ memorized?" Axel winked.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that maybe was a wee bit dorky. ;-P I just wanted to do that whole, 'Got it memorized?' then, 'Got <em>that_ memorized?' thing from Birth by Sleep. Hehe. :-)_

_Hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna stop my whole long signature thing 'cause I'm sure you'll get bored seeing, '__Enjoy my ramblings! In Christ,_ _Timber Wolf of Purity.' I'll sign it more simply from now. _

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf_


	21. Princess

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_21 – Princess_

* * *

><p>Kairi was a princess.<p>

Even Namine was a princess.

Xion was not.

A princess had to walk right, talk right and sit back to let others do hard work for them.

Xion had to work hard from day one of her existence.

She didn't know how to walk. She had to be taught.

Speaking took her forever. She learned how by listening to others.

Xion could never be a princess…could she?

She asked the boys one day.

They both sandwiched her in a hug.

"Xion," Roxas began.

"You'll always be _our_ Princess," Axel finished.

She hugged them back gratefully…her princes.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas and Axel are awesome. :)<em>

_In Christ, _

_~ Timber Wolf_


	22. Do Not Disturb

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_22 – Do Not Disturb_

* * *

><p>Xion sunk gratefully into her soft bed.<p>

When she was about to fall asleep, her door creaked.

"Hey, Xion," Axel whispered. "You asleep?"

"N't anymore. Di'somethin' happ'n?" She slurred. Axel sauntered over.

"Nah, just checking in. D'ya want to do something now that work's done?"

"Sleep."

"Aw, come on, Xion!"

Xion groaned, "Did you _not _see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on my door?"

"Um…no, 'cause there isn't-"

She leapt up, pushing Axel out her door. "_Can't_ you understand how it feels when you _just_ want to _sleep_ and someone bursts through your door and _interrupts it_?"

He smirked devilishly. "Now we understand each other."

* * *

><p><em>Only six words over…It was at 160 words so I'm surprised I cut it down that much. :)<em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf_


	23. Rejection

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_23 – Rejection_

* * *

><p>"Why... can't I…just be my own person? Why can't I live my own life?" Xion cried to herself.<p>

Axel knew what she was. What did he think of her?

Roxas thought she was one thing when she was another. What would he do when he found out she was a puppet?

Riku only accepted her because she reminded him of the two whom he may never see again. At least, that's what she assumed. Why else would he be so kind to her?

This must be what it feels like, to be spurned, to have no friends.

To be rejected.

* * *

><p><em>I had two ideas for this and I wrote them both out. This one was exactly 100 words and the other was around 176. Therefore, I posted this one. <em>

_However, I loved the other one so much, that I decided to post it as a separate story. If you want to see it, it will be under Rejection: Failure to Transplant._

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	24. Fear

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_24 - Fear_

* * *

><p>Her breath was gone…stolen from her lungs.<p>

She was cold. Had something _warm _touched her… it would've burnt.

She couldn't move. Her free will…was gone.

Xion's eyes stared at the threat. The heartless she was supposed to kill. It stepped closer…closer.

She gasped in shakily and tried to scream, move, anything. She was _paralyzed_ with fear.

It dawned on her.

She would be gone…no laughing, no friends.

"I'm gonna die…" she breathed out. The heartless's hand crashed down.

Fire surrounded her like a shield, stopping it. Standing before her was her black-cloaked hero.

"Not on my watch, you're not," he whispered, with his trademark smirk. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><em>Lil' over, but who cares! That was pretty cool! Have you ever read something and thought, "Wow! This is really good! Who wrote this?" then realized it was <em>your _work? Yeah, that's been happening to me a lot lately. I don't want to be prideful or anything, but I _really _like some of the stuff I've written for this. :) Haha!  
><em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf_


	25. Puzzle

_For WishingFire's 100 theme challenge_

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_25 - Puzzle_

* * *

><p>Axel looked thoughtfully at Roxas and Xion, comparing them.<p>

Roxas was most like a zombie and pretty much 'wore his heart on his sleeve' so to speak.

Xion, on the other hand was a literal puzzle.

Axel knew she was only made from memories.

From experience he knew memories were touchy things. Too many and this happened, but too little and this happened.

Xion was a perfect example. Too many memories, her very appearance changed; not enough and she was simply a shell.

Looking at her now, he saw she was a perfect balance, a completed puzzle. Yet, if you took away _one_ piece, the masterpiece was destroyed.

Axel hoped no pieces would be taken from her. She made such a lovely puzzle.

* * *

><p><em>A little over…oh well. I tried.<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	26. Hunger

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_26 - Hunger_

* * *

><p>Xion searched for the library. That's where Zexion was and she needed to know something.<p>

_There it is…_ She tiptoed in. Zexion was lounging on a couch, reading.

Xion crept up and sat across from him.

He sighed. "What is it, Xion?"

"I um…I…I'm missing something…" She stumbled over her words. "…and I don't know, I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Could you…_elaborate?_"

"I don't _know! _And it's driving me crazy!"

Zexion suddenly set his book down and gazed at Xion closely. She stared back, examining his face, silver hair, the quirk he had of rubbing the knuckle of his forefinger against his lips.

He chuckled quietly and sat back, reading his book.

"Wha-what is it?" Xion asked.

Zexion smirked. "You simply hunger for knowledge."

* * *

><p><em>Give me tips, give me requests, give me reviews, I'm flexible. ;)<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	27. Fast Food

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_27 – Fast Food_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Xion asked, being dragged by Axel down a street. She didn't know <em>where in the worlds<em> they were.

"It's called a fast food restaurant. I figured you'd like to try something new," Axel smirked at her. "Just you and me."

"Okay…I trust you."

They reached a small building with large windows. Axel sat her down at a table.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He went up to the counter and after exchanging a few words and munny, he brought back a tray of food and drinks.

"Here ya go! Try this out," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Continued in the next chapter…<em>


	28. Horror

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_28 – Horror_

* * *

><p>Axel handed her a circular package. Carefully unwrapping it, she stared curiously.<p>

The thing had a slab of brown with red and yellow oozing out the sides.

"What…is it?"

"A hamburger," Axel replied.

"What's it made of?" Xion lifted the bread off to look at its contents.

Axel took a bite out of his own burger. "Pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard and a hamburger patty."

"Hamburger patty?" Carefully picking it up, she took a bite when she heard Axel say,

"Cow meat."

She choked, spitting the food out on the table. "What? They _killed_ cows to make this?"

Axel stared blankly.

* * *

><p><em>Okay<em>, _here's the thing. I had two ideas for this (again) and couldn't choose between. So (again), I shall be posting the second as a one shot. It'll be over the word limit, but it's really sweet. It's under the title of _'To Her Horror, He Fell.'

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	29. Jigsaw

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_29 – Jigsaw_

* * *

><p>"Pretty please?"<p>

Axel sighed. "Alright, just for a bit. I _seriously_ need to get some R&R."

"Thank you, Axel!" She cheered.

He sighed, smiling at her antics. "First, we find the corners." They sifted through the pieces for a bit.

"What now?" Xion asked enraptured with what she was learning.

"We find the edges and put them together." Axel said knowingly.

They worked for hours.

Axel yawned. "Aaaalright, Xion. I'm done. See ya tomorrow, ok?"

Looking down, he saw her head resting on her forearms, fast asleep. Scooping her up, he gently lay her on her bed.

He chuckled. "Figures…"

* * *

><p><em>Poor girl...<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	30. Photograph

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_30 – Photograph_

* * *

><p>"I saw a photo booth in Twilight Town!" Roxas said excitedly.<p>

Xion lit up. "A photo booth? You sit in it and it takes pictures of you, right?"

Roxas nodded. "I thought we could go after missions. Let's go!"

…

"Axel, why did you make a face? That was a nice picture!"

"You guys don't know how to have fun!"

"Haha! Xion, what are you doing? You look like a blowfis-ow!"

"Be quiet! At least this picture looks nice. Can we enlarge this one, Axel?"

"I'll take care of it."

They all got a framed copy.

Xion treasured that photo forever.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know what to do, but my brother suggested a photo booth in Twilight Town. He's not very enthusiastic about my writing. ;P At least my mom proofreads my work.<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	31. Forgotten

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_31 – Forgotten_

* * *

><p>Xion would be forgotten. She knew this would be so when Naminé talked with her about whom she was.<p>

She was merely an assembly of Sora's memories, so once they went into Sora, she ceased to exist and all memory of her vanished away.

Naminé said she wouldn't be entirely forgotten since our most precious memories are buried deep within ourselves. If the boys loved and treasured her as much as they said they did, then memory of Xion still remained and they might remember her one day.

Yet, until then, she knew she would be _forgotten_.

* * *

><p><em>31-35 will all be connected. I'll post them together in a separate story...unless the rules say I can't, then I won't, but otherwise, I'll try. <em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	32. Wish

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_32 – Wish_

* * *

><p>She felt her heart break at that thought; that no one would remember her.<p>

Nobodies couldn't feel...But she _wasn't_ a Nobody. She was a memory puppet. _That_ was much worse.

As a puppet, you couldn't _regain_ your heart for there was _no_ _heart _to regain.

If Xion was given _one _wish, the _one_ thing in her short life she wanted the most...

She would wish for a heart; a heart to make her _whole_….a heart to make her _feel._

_I want Axel and Roxas to have hearts, too. That is my true wish, for all of us to have hearts, _she thought sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Come Back<em>


	33. Come Back

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_33 – Come Back_

* * *

><p><em>Come back…<em> a voice whispered.

_'Who's there?'_ Xion asked, looking around. She suddenly realized she was suspended in mid-air above nothing but black. She could barely make out her own body.

_We all miss you… _it echoed.

Xion looked again and saw a colored-glass pedestal appear beneath her feet. She took a few steps, but couldn't see anything new.

_You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself...we could have found another way._

Xion lay down, crossed her legs and folded her arms behind her head.

'_So…will I get to meet you?'_ she asked.

…_Come back, Xion._

Something tugged her and took her away.

* * *

><p><em>Eeep! What happen's next? I think I actually will finish this on the hundredth theme.<em>

_Next theme: Where did they go?  
><em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	34. Where Did They Go?

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_33 – Where did they go?_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there are people who <em>died<em> for me?" Sora shouted.

Riku held up a finger to shush him. "One was a girl named…Xi…Xion. She died for Roxas, your Nobody who merged with you and then Axel, the Nobody who died for you."

Sora blanched.

"So…they died…so I could get my happy ending. Wait," he perked. "They were Nobodies! Doesn't that mean their hearts are wandering around somewhere?"

Riku shrugged. "I suppose so."

"So then…where did they go?"

"Roxas is within you. Axel's probably looking for his heart. X…Xion was only…your memories…so…"

"Well? We've gotta go save 'em!"

* * *

><p><em>Next theme: Adventure<em>

_I really, really, really, hope the Kingdom Hearts: 3D actually brings Xion, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Terra and Ven back. They all had pretty sad endings. :(_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	35. Adventure

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_35 – Adventure_

* * *

><p>"We can't just gallivant around the worlds, searching for a way to bring them back!" said Riku, the voice of reason.<p>

"Why not?" Sora complained. "I'm a Keyblade bearer! I shouldn't have to sacrifice the happiness of others so I'm happy!"

Riku sighed. "Alright, let's go see if Kairi can talk to Naminé."

…

"There are more than three who are connected to you, Sora, who need your help." Naminé said meekly.

_"More_ than Roxas, Axel and Xion?" Riku asked.

She nodded. "You must set them free, Sora."

Sora smirked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Sure! Sounds like an adventure."

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins...Well actually, ends because I'm done with this chain, but it begins because that's where it starts in the new games. ^_^<em>

_In Christ, _

_Timber Wolf_


	36. Father Figure

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

__36 – Father Figure__

* * *

><p><em>A Father-Figure…<em>

_ Xion knew what a father-figure _was,_ but…she didn't think she actually_ had_ one._

_ A Father-Figure made you feel protected, was a safe place. You didn't have to _worry _about all of that boy-likes-girl or girl-likes-boy stuff. _

_ They could hug you and it wasn't strange. They could kiss your brow and it'd be perfectly fine. _

_ Fathers were related by blood, were years and years older than you, so a father-figure would of course be pretty similar to that. _

_ Xion didn't have a Father-Figure._

_ But…_

He_ hugged her close when she was beaten down…and it was okay. _He _kissed her brow when she cried…and it was okay. _He _told her he _loved_ her…and it was okay. She told _him_ she _loved_ him back… and it _was okay_._

_ No…Xion didn't have a father…_

_ But she _did_ have a Big Brother. _

She hugged him tightly as these thoughts ran through her head.

His arms were firm around her shoulders as he pulled her into him. She rested her head against his side with a sigh, letting the tears fall.

He pressed his lips to her soft hair. "You know I love you…" He said, almost questioningly.

She nodded. "I love you, too Axel."

* * *

><p><em>Little weird, but it's all I have and can relate to so there it is. ;)<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	37. Stranger

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_37 – Stranger_

* * *

><p>Xion was no stranger to Loss. Her sister was Not Feeling. Pain was her companion. But this…<p>

"Oh man, I'll never get used to having a heart again." Axel rolled his shoulders.

"I know, it's…it's invigorating!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's…strange…" Xion whispered, looking at her hands. She'd taken her gloves off and was looking at them as if having a heart would have changed how they appeared.

"Hey, Xion…"

She looked up to see Axel's face in hers.

"…Um…yes?" She asked nervously.

He smirked. "Race ya to the pier. 1-2-3, go!"

"Hey, no fair!" She shouted, running after the mischievous red-head.

* * *

><p><em>I might tie this in the ending as well. I kinda like that setting...all of them on Destiny Islands, realizing they have hearts. It's cool... ;P haha! Axel's a minx, isn't he? But I love him anyway...<br>_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	38. Technology

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_38 – Technology_

* * *

><p>"No it's not! There are so many things we can do without technology! My life is void of any technology," Xion argued.<p>

"Oh, is it now!" Vexen cried. "Pray tell, do you take a shower or wash your hands or use the facilities? Or perhaps, do you use the fridge in the kitchen?"

Xion fell silent.

"That is _all_ technology, Number XIV." Vexen's chest puffed out in his victory.

Zexion's voice lazily called out, "Vexen, you can't have this debate without bringing up the fact that, yes, even though we use technology daily, magic is far better."

"WHa-Hat!"

Xion smirked.

* * *

><p><em>This goes on into the next chapter.<br>_

_Whoo! Go Zexion! Way to take care of the damsel in distress. Seriously, a grown man who argues with a _girl _over trivial things such as those? Grow up! Vexen need to get out of his lab more often, methinks. ;)_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	39. Magic

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_39 – Magic_

* * *

><p>"Ha! There you have it," Xion gloated.<p>

Vexen grumbled, "The gall…everyone knows that technology-gah! How has magic helped anyone? Why would _anyone_ choose magic over technology?"

"Let's have a contest," Zexion suggested. "Your machine against Xion's magic."

Vexen sniffed. "Done!"

"I don't know about this, Zexion…"

He smirked. "Relax. Vexen is over-confident. Let me tell you something." Zexion whispered, "His machine is indestructible. Except, if you freeze the metal, then blast it with fire while it's cold, the metal shatters."

Xion smirked. "Thanks, Zexion."

…

"Noooo! My precious master-piece! How _dare_ you?"

"Run, Xion!" Zexion dragged Xion through a dark corridor.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, is he mad! }:-) Hehehe! I like it.<br>_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	40. Siblings

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_40 – Siblings_

* * *

><p>"'S…si…bling - Each of two or more chil-ldren… having one or both parents in common; a brother or sister.'"<p>

Xion and Roxas were looking up words they'd heard, but not known their meaning.

"So…are we siblings, Roxas?"

Roxas furrowed his brow. "I don't know. We don't have the same parents, so probably not…"

"But Axel's kinda like our brother; if he's our brother, technically _we _should be brother and sister!"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah! You, Axel and I are all siblings!"

Hearing a noise, they turned to see a blank-looking Axel in the doorway.

"I came in at the _wrooooong _time…"

* * *

><p><em>Axel's scarred for life...<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	41. Girl Next Door

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_ 41__ – Girl Next Door_

* * *

><p>Axel heard noises in the room beside him. His room happened to be between two members'.<p>

Lexaeus's and Xion's.

_Xion..._

It stopped, but then resumed again, louder. Groaning, Axel leapt from his bed and stomped over.

He threw her door open. "Xion, I swear, if you don't-" he stopped mid-sentence.

Xion was tossing and turning. Occasionally, she'd kick something over.

_A nightmare…_

Axel smiled sadly. He sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her shoulder.

Her tossing stopped.

_I wish I could do to stop her nightmares,_ he thought sadly.

Little did he know, he already did.

* * *

><p><em>I had to work really hard on this one. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Hope you like it.<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


	42. Amusement Park

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_42 -__ Amusement Park_

* * *

><p>"Let's go to Amusement Park!" Xion suggested.<p>

Axel shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too!" Roxas chimed. "Maybe we can dance some more. Do you know any more dances, Axel?"

Xion looked hopefully at him.

"We'll see…"

"Haha! This is so much fun!" Xion cheered. The boys were taking turns dancing with Xion , then spinning her into the arms of the other.

Roxas spun her to Axel and fell gratefully on the bench.

Axel spun her around and dipped her gracefully. Xion closed her eyes and smiled.

"Amusement Park, huh?" Axel smirked.

Xion opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yup!"

* * *

><p><em>This will make more sense if you read the inspired piece I'm going to post. It was too long so I'm posting it separately. <em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	43. Fighting For What's Right

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_ 43 – Fighting For What's Right_

* * *

><p><em> "Xion…what are you gonna do?"<em>

_ "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong. It's for the good of everyone…"_

_ "But how do you know that? Everybody _thinks_ they're _right_."_

_ "This _is_ right…"_

_ "They're gonna _destroy _you!"_

_ "Please don't hold back, Axel…"_

_ "Go on, you just keep running! But I'll always be there to _bring you back!_"_

* * *

><p>She knew what was right. She didn't want to choose it. It would hurt her friends…it would hurt her.<p>

How can it be right if someone gets hurt? How can it be right if you purposely spurn the only people you ever loved?

It was right because…she nearly _felt _that Someone…some higher being was telling her so. She _felt_ that some Person in the past had done the same thing as she would...her sacrifice wouldn't be as great, but still… she _felt…_She _knew_ it was right.

What other purpose does a Keyblade wielder have than to fight for what's right?

* * *

><p><em>"Am I…the one who did this to you?"<em>

_ "No…It was my choice…to go away. Better that, then to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way…I belong with Sora…and now I am going back…to be with him."_

* * *

><p>~To pay the price of Freedom...~<p>

_~~~~~~~~~To die...~_

~Takes a great deal of strength…~

_~~~~~To die for what's right…~_

~And resolve…~

_~~~~Would be honored and remembered…~_

~To fight for what's right…~

_~~~~~~~To live…~_

~Takes bravery...~

_~~~~~~To live for what's right…~_

~And courage…~

_~~~~Would be an awfully big adventure…~_

~Which will you choose?~

_~~~~~~~~~Which will you choose?~_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it. There are the extra stuff, but the thing that is Xion's thoughts is only 100 words. Small consolation, but I'm trying to stick the challenge... keyword there, 'trying.' ;)<br>_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	44. Fire

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_44 – Fire  
><em>

* * *

><p>If Xion were to personify Fire, she would say, 'Axel.'<p>

Wild, untamable, ferocious, merciless...Yet…

Calm, gentle, comforting, protective.

She looked up at him when his fingers began to entwine with hers. He continued looking up at the stars, but a smile playfully tugged at his lips.

Xion smiled sheepishly and looked down at her lap.

"I like this," Axel said.

Xion looked up at him. "Hm?"

"I like this. Just you and me, looking at the stars. We don't need to talk, but we can if we want. It's nice..." He let his head fall back on his shoulders. "Not that I don't like Roxas talking! It's just-"

"Sometimes you just want silence with your friends beside you," Xion finished, looking from him to the stars.

_She didn't notice Axel look down in shocked agreement... _

"Yeah…" he whispered.

_She didn't notice Axel squeeze her fingers…_

"It's beautiful, isn't it Axel?"

_She didn't notice Axel move closer to her face..._

"Hm…"

_Until his lips were pressed softly, firmly to her cheek._

That was another reason Axel was like fire. Whatever he touched caught flame. It wasn't an unpleasant fire...it was softer and nice…_very_ nice...but most definitely contagious.

"Absolutely," he whispered into her ear, a smile in his voice.

Xion grinned sheepishly, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

_Yes... _Xion thought as he rested his chin atop her head. _Axel is most definitely Fire personified._

* * *

><p><em>This will be one of my favorite themes throughout the rest of my life. Fire is awesome. :)<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	45. Soup

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_45 – Soup_

* * *

><p>Xion delicately scooped a mouthful of soup into her mouth. She'd heard once that eating hot soup on a hot day helped your body cool down… and today was <em>hot!<em>

"What. The heck. Are you doing, Xion?" Axel asked disgustedly.

She looked up and explained what she'd heard. He wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds foolish to me," he muttered. "There are plenty of other ways to keep cool in the summer time."

"It's always cold in the castle anyway," Roxas inputted. "Why would you need to cool off here?"

"I just got back from Agrabah! I'm hot!"

Roxas smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><em>Continues in next chapter 46 - Summer<em>


	46. Summer

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_46 – Summer_

* * *

><p>"AaaaIIIEEEK!" Xion leapt from her seat. Axel laughed hysterically, clapping his hands. Roxas stood with his cup tipped, its contents dripping from Xion's hair.<p>

She glared up Roxas from behind her bangs. "Roxas. You. Will. Pay."

He shrugged. "You wanted to cool off."

"Yeah, but-"

"Let it slide Xion," Axel chuckled. "We're just having some summer fun."

"Summer fun, huh?" She asked, mischievously smirking. Axel looked at her warily. Suddenly she scooped up a cup and dumped Axel.

"Oh-ho-ho! It's on!" Axel leapt to his feet and pinned a squealing Xion down, tickling her while Roxas dumped water on her.

* * *

><p><em>I really did hear on the radio that if you drink hot soup on a hot day, it cools you off better than cool lemonade or water. No joke. O.o Weird, huh?<em>


	47. Christmas

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_47 – Christmas_

* * *

><p>"Axel? What is Christmas?" Xion asked anxiously.<p>

He glanced at her, but continued walking. "Well, there's the origin of Christmas and there's what people do to celebrate. What do you want to know?"

"The origin."

"Well, a long time ago, a baby boy was born. In fact, this baby was the Son of God come down to earth as a human. He saved the whole world from the sins they had and would commit. Christmas is a celebration of his birth."

"So…what's with all the presents?"

"What? Can't I give you a present 'cause I feel like?" Axel pouted playfully.

* * *

><p><em>That's what I believe and whenever I can, I like to implement what I believe into my writings. If this ruined the story for you, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to do that for you. <em> _Well... enjoy the next chapters! Thanks for reading thus far._


	48. Halloween

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_48 – Halloween_

* * *

><p>"I hate Halloween!" Xion whined.<p>

Axel looked up at her from the fire dancing on his fingers. "Why do you say that?"

"Because! Xigbar and Demyx always pull scary pranks and they always pick on Roxas and me! How would you like to wake up to a corpse beside you in bed?"

Axel chuckled. "Not a lot."

"Exactly!"

"There has to be something that you like about Halloween," Axel said, manipulating the fire into animals; hunting lions, galloping horses, howling wolves.

Xion watched in fascination. "Well, you play with fire more on Halloween than all through year…"

"So?"

"Halloween's okay."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_If you don't get this, basically, Axel gets a lil' crazier with his fire powers during Halloween. Xion likes watching him, so she's content with Halloween._

_Reviews are appreciated, but not required. :)_


	49. Strawberry

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_49 – Strawberry_

* * *

><p>"Your hair… looks like strawberries, Axel," Xion stated. She was lying on the grassy hillside, playing with her bangs.<p>

Axel looked from the stars to her. "Where'd that come from?"

"I dunno… it just does."

He looked at the stars, chuckling, "Why? Do you like strawberries?"

"No." She rolled onto her back. His eyes widened in shock.

Axel swiftly flipped on his stomach, his head hovering over Xion's sideways one. "No? So you're sayin' you don't like my hair?"

Xion barely noticing Axel's fiery gaze as she fingered his loose bangs gently.

"Hm…No. It's more like fire," she murmured thoughtfully.

Axel smirked down at her.

"That's better."

* * *

><p><em>This one is linked to the next one, at least its the same scene.<em>


	50. Candy

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_50 – Candy_

* * *

><p>Xion liked looking at Axel. She didn't know why, but she couldn't get enough of him.<p>

His laugh, his wit, his sarcasm. His habits, his smile…

His eyes.

Even now, as his face hovered above hers, she couldn't help admiring him. The stars sparkling behind him made his smirk all the more charming. Looking at him was like eating candy.

She sat up abruptly and kissed his cheek before he could even blink.

"What was that for?" He inquired.

"I don't know. You did it to me.* I returned the favor."

Axel's eyes lit up. "Oh, really?"

"Axel? W-what ar'ya doing?"

* * *

><p><em>*Reference to 44: Fire where Axel kissed her on the cheek.<em>

_I leave what Axel was doing up to your imagination. Please don't be too rampant. ;) _

_*whispers* I think he's tickling her..._


	51. Library

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_51 – Library_

* * *

><p>Xion often visited the library. It always had a homey feel, even the Organization's.<p>

There was this one chair by this one window that she always sat in. Her favorite book was from another world she didn't know the name of.

The book was about a little man travelling across the country with bearded men and a tall wizard, trying to steal treasure from a dragon.

Right as she got to an intense part, the door creaked open.

"Mind if I join you?" Axel asked.

"Not at all," she smiled.

They sat together, reading in the silence of the library.


	52. Fly

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_52 – Fly_

* * *

><p>Neverland was her favorite world.<p>

Not because of the Lost boys.

Not because of the pirates.

Not because of the Indians.

But because of the Flying.

She loved the feeling of weightlessness, the sight of trees 100 feet below you, the wind rushing past.

Flying with _others_ was all the more enjoyable.

"Whoo! Look at me!" Roxas cried.

Axel was floating on his back as if napping. He flew beneath Xion. She smiled at him, tilting from side to side.

"See something you like?" Axel teased.

"I'm _flying_!" She defended, then paused. "…Maybe."

Axel laughed, holding his sides. "You're too cute, Xion."

* * *

><p><em>Axel seems to be the kind to tease even when he knows there is nothing but innocent thoughts in someone's head. :)<em>


	53. Movie

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_53 – Movie_

* * *

><p>Her life was tragically short.<p>

She knew at one point it would be.

She loved. She hated. She _lived._

Xion clung desperately, partly because Axel had known she was a puppet…and partly because she knew she would have to die…soon.

She_** chose**_.

Tears dripped, her mouth open as she sobbed into his cloak. "A-Axel, w-w-will you still l-let me be your fri-iend," She whimpered.

Axel's face turned pained. He pulled Xion into a full hug. A single tear fell unnoticed. "I'll never let you go, Xion. We'll always be friends."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he whispered hoarsely. They stood, holding each other's shattering pieces into place.

Her life was a Walk to Remember; tragic and short.

* * *

><p>I asked a friend about what I should do for this theme and she mentioned a Walk to Remember and it struck me how similar Xion's life was to that movie.<p> 


	54. Afraid

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_54 - Afraid_

* * *

><p>Xion was trembling as she staggered, then fell to her knees. Never before had she been so <em>helpless… weak.<em>

She knew she would disappear at the end of her fight with Roxas. That was _the point._

Yet, when it finally happened…when life was slipping from her and left her falling to the hard ground…

She was afraid.

It was for the briefest of moments – a mere glimmer. As she fell, Roxas caught her and looked at her intently.

The glimmer disappeared. There was her purpose – why she died…Roxas… Riku…Sora…

"Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you…"

* * *

><p><em>Continues in next theme: Death…<em>


	55. Death

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_55 – Death_

* * *

><p>Death was different than Xion thought it would be. She expected it to be painful, excruciatingly so.<p>

But…it wasn't. She merely felt drained, as if something were sucking the energy out of her.

She struggled through her last words, knowing they needed to be said.

"And of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth…"

Xion wasn't afraid. She was ready for death. Maybe not entirely, but she wanted this.

_Don't hate me, you two, _she pleaded. _I did it for you._

Her arm was barely strong enough.

_This is it… I've played my part…_

* * *

><p><em>So saaaaaad! :(<br>_


	56. Frozen

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_56 – Frozen_

* * *

><p>Her feet froze first. It looked like crystal, felt like a roaring fire and froze like a snowstorm.<p>

It slowly crept up her body, leaving a trail of numbness.

When the last of Xion's strength was pulled from her lungs, she put a smile on her face… to show she was at peace.

Bits of light flew into the sky; memories returning to Sora. Eventually, her whole body dissipated, save for a single seashell.

Xion, the memory puppet – Number XIV of Organization XIII had ceased to exist.

In the realm she was formerly of, that is. She'd gone to a different place…

* * *

><p><em>She didn't go to heaven or hell anything. It's more like a place where she's waiting to be brought back, kind of like the awakening place in my mind. <em>


	57. Speechless

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_57 – Speechless_

* * *

><p>Xion's jaw dropped.<p>

She was in Sora's heart; floating in the nothingness was a more appropriate description.

She had suddenly been disturbed from her slumber with flashes of Sora's current vision.

And she'd just seen…

Axel – The Flurry of Dancing Flames…

Fall…

She was at a loss for words.

The last time she remembered him falling in battle he'd been protecting her… protecting _her._ Did he know? That she and Roxas merged with Sora? Is that why he protected him?

She listened to Axel's dying words eagerly, hanging on every word.

He did it for Roxas, he said. He didn't _mention her. _

Axel didn't _remember_ her.

Xion was speechless.


	58. Alone

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_58 – Alone_

* * *

><p>Now she was alone.<p>

There had been times before when she felt alone: when Riku defeated her, those times when she'd run away, when she'd hide in her room, mourning her unattainable heart.

Yet, even then, Axel comforted her about her defeat; Riku comforted her when she ran away from the Organization; Roxas comforted her when she was depressed.

Now, she was truly alone.

Roxas was in Sora now (though she'd yet to see him in here.) Axel had just _died_ before her eyes. Riku wouldn't remember her…she had no one…

"Not one left... of us three."

Xion began sobbing. "_Axel…_"

* * *

><p><em>This is a continuation of Speechless. Hope you like it! Review, favorite, follow, or just read. Whichever pleases you. :)<em>


	59. Door

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_59 – Door_

* * *

><p>Xion wished she could see through her door, see who or what was lurking outside of it.<p>

They'd knocked twice, but she didn't answer. She'd woken up from a horrifying nightmare, so scarring images were fresh on her mind.

A sudden whooshing sound appeared behind her and a hand covered her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Guess who?" Axel smirked.

"Axel!" She reprimanded.

"That's my name! Got it memorized?"

"Would it kill you to use the door?"

Axel scratched his head. "Hey, I knocked! You didn't answer."

Xion narrowed her eyes. _"_Y_ou?"_

Axel quirked his eyebrows.

* * *

><p><em>Boy, is she mad! ;)<em>


	60. Study

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_60 – Study_

_Note: If you haven't read chapter 60 of__**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**__, now would be a good time… seriously, this probably won't make much sense if you don't._

* * *

><p>"Well," Axel smirked. "Upon closer study, you're easy to read."<p>

Xion scoffed and slapped him lightly. "I'm not _shallow_!"

He smiled disdainfully and spun her out before bringing her back into the steps of their dance. "I never said you were shallow. Just easy to read."

When her grumpy expression remained, he pulled her extremely close. "But only for me," he whispered, touching her chin with his curled finger.

With a small sweet smile, she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be quiet and just dance with me, goofball."

Axel chuckled and continued. Slowly his hands rested on her hips and his forehead against hers.

"Xion. I…"

"Yes?" She opened her eyes expectantly.

Smiling softly, he snorted before twirling her around and dipping her low. "Remind me to tell you some other time."

* * *

><p><em>Takes place at Beast's Castle in the Ballroom. I love that place setting. It's a sweet place to have mushy, fluffy scenes. ^_^<em>


	61. Battlefield

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_61 - Battlefield_

* * *

><p>Xion flicked her keyblade, blocking Axel's flying chakram. It pierced the ground, crumbling into ash.<p>

"Well, hello there, Xion," Axel greeted.

Xion launched at him, swiping at his head. He ducked and summoned his chakrams. Thus the battle ensued.

She flew back, avoiding his weapons, then charged with a battle-cry. Axel avoided her by leaping across the court and flung his flaming weapons, grunting.

Xion ran forward again, but Roxas's voice rang out.

"Stop!"

She slid, stopping. Axel knocked her out from behind, catching her as she fell. Holding Xion, he warped.

_ I wish we didn't fight so much..._ Xion thought as she struggled through unconsciousness. _We'd make such great partners on a battlefield._


	62. Cold

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_62 – Cold_

* * *

><p>Xion's limbs were like lead, weighing her down. Slowly, she sunk into the deep snow, loosing consciousness.<p>

_She couldn't feel anything except slight prickling all over her body. The cold was literally eating at her bones… _

_ …wait, she wasn't cold. Sorta…warm._

Axel found Xion lying way off of the path, buried in the newly fallen snow. He picked her up carefully. She was _freezing._ Axel enveloped her small form, sharing his heightened body-heat.

"…'m cold…" she whispered hoarsely.

Axel sighed in relief. She was awake. As long as it stayed that way, she would be okay.

"I'll keep you warm, just hold on."

* * *

><p><em>Well, my birthday is this Saturday, so I'm going to try treating you guys before taking a break for myself. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this!<em>

_Timber Wolf_


	63. Puberty

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_63 – Puberty_

* * *

><p>"-hat's why you've gotten so much taller!" Demyx concluded.<p>

Xion looked at the trio strangely as she walked into the Grey Area.

Xigbar shook his head and took Roxas off to the side. "See here, kiddo. You're going through puberty," he said, his arm wrapped around Roxas's shoulder.

Xion continued to stare at them, still unnoticed by anyone.

"Puberty is when your body begins to-"

Xion's eyes grew wide as she stood, frozen, listening to Xigbar's explanation. She ran in horror through the halls.

"I have to get out-oof!"

"Whoa-ho-ho there! What's the rush, Xion?" Axel held her at arm's-length.

"Xigbar's explaining…_puberty._" She spat out. His face blanked.

Axel snatched Xion's wrist and bolted down the halls.


	64. Look a Like

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_64 – Look a Like_

* * *

><p>Xion compared Roxas and the boy from her memories one day. In some ways, Roxas and the boy were very similar. They had similar hair-styles, similar smiles, eyes, statures, fighting-stances, etc.<p>

But… she was pretty sure that in the memories, the boy was super outgoing, liked making new friends. Roxas wasn't like that at all. He was very shy and didn't like to meet too many new people.

The boy was always happy. Roxas was only happy with her and Axel.

Xion concluded that though they may look alike, Roxas and the boy were definitely not the same person… right?

* * *

><p><em>Looks can be deceiving~!<br>_


	65. Random

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_65 – Random_

* * *

><p>Xion felt bad. Sometimes, in her mind, she placed Axel's friendship over Roxas's and she knew that it wasn't true.<p>

Roxas was just as, if not more important than Axel, especially since he was her first friend ever. In fact, she wouldn't be friends with Axel if it weren't for Roxas. Roxas would always be close to her, always be the one that she could talk to.

Axel would always be there for her to explain how life works; Roxas would always be there to learn life with her.

Looking over at Roxas beside her on the tower, she asked, "Roxas?"

"Mm-hm?" He said through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

Roxas smiled warmly and shiningly at her. "Thanks, Xion! You're my best friend too."

There was an indignant cry. "What about me?"

"You too, Axel!" They said simultaneously, laughing as they addressed him. Axel pouted with his ice-cream while she and Roxas talked about what their favorite sunset had been since they'd come there.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't choose which one I like better, so here's a little extra present. I'm going to make you guys very happy. I'm going to try to finish these _today. _Enjoy your full inboxes. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_65 – Random 2  
><em>

* * *

><p>Xion loved Axel. He was her best friend.<p>

Riku…

Riku was another matter.

She didn't know what to think of him. He confused her.

When they first met, he beat her to a pulp then left her, dying on the cobblestones.

The second time they met, she'd passed out and he held her until she came to.

Riku…Riku made her _feel_…funny…almost like…she mattered as much as Sora or Kairi did. Maybe that was because she _was_ Sora _and_ Kairi. She missed him and longed to see him again.

So…maybe she loved Riku…just in a different way than Axel.

_I'll love them both…_ She thought._ Then we'll see what happens._

* * *

><p><em>I had this dilemma a while back when I wrote this. Thankfully I don't have it anymore. :)<br>_


	66. Mentor

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_66 – Mentor_

* * *

><p>A mentor was someone more experienced who taught you. Like a parent…<p>

Axel wasn't Roxas's dad, but he taught him. Was a mentor different than a parent? Was Axel_ her_ mentor?

"Axel!" Xion grunted as she blocked a shadow heartless and sliced it.

"Yah-huh?" He responded, flinging his chakrams at a Minute Bomb.

She grunted as she fought. "I think that…my idea of a…Parent is messed up…_Yah!_ Is a parent the same…thing as a…mentor?"

Axel was quiet for a while. "A parent… is a mentor…but a mentor isn't…always a parent."

"Oh! So...you're _my_ mentor…right?"

Axel laughed before catching his chakrams. "Yeah, sure…but don't call me that. It'll make me feel old."


	67. Skilled

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_67 – Skilled_

* * *

><p>Xion only wished she could be as skilled as Axel.<p>

He seemed to know _everything._ He always explained what she wanted to know without being condescending, without being too complicated and _didn't_ ignore her.

She remembered watching Axel while he explained the difference between him and a fire-eater.

Apparently there was a _big_ difference.

Xion chuckled. She was lying on the hillside beside Axel. He rolled his head to the side, glancing at her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

She opened her eyes, looking at the stars. "You seem to know everything… I wish I was as skilled as you."

"Well, you could learn," Axel smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Continued in the next chapter: Swordsman<em>


	68. Swordsman

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_68 – Swordsman_

* * *

><p>"You'd teach me to fight?" Xion asked excitedly.<p>

Axel nodded, leaping from the ground and helped Xion up, dragging her to the flat top of the hill.

"Let's see your keyblade."

She did, posing for a fight. Axel stepped forward and fixed her posture, lifting her elbows and nudging her feet.

"What now?"

"Now we fight. Just pull you're punches; it's not a _real_ fight."

Xion smiled and launched forward. They battled for nearly an hour.

Axel dropped with a sigh. Xion fell on top of him, equally exhausted. He held her against his side with an arm around her shoulders as they looked at the stars once again.

"You're doin' good, Xion!" He smirked. "I'll make a swordsman out of you yet."

* * *

><p><em>Which is funny considering he is no swordsman ;) Sorry, referencing my other story. Hehe. You should read it! It's the same challenge, but about Axel. I personally had more fun writing that one than Xion, but they've both been fun.<em>


	69. War

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_69 – War_

* * *

><p><em>Blood…<em> Tears… _Pain…_ Sorrow… _Death…_ Anger... _Revenge…_ Hate…

_'In war, it's all the same.'_

_'Is war necessary?'_

_ '…Sometimes…'_

_ 'Do we need to fight?'_

_ 'Ya see…sometimes there's someone who doesn't care about the peace of worlds. They kill mercilessly. W_e_ have to stand up…and _fight._'_

_ 'But what if some people die because of we stood up?'_

_ 'What if _everyone_ dies because we stood aside?'_

_ '…'_

_ 'Sometimes in war death is unavoidable, but we _can_ prevent death from being the victor.'_

"Death won't beat us, will it, Axel?"

"No." Pulling Xion close, he tucked her under his chin. "I won't let it."

* * *

><p><em>In the first sentence, Axel's is italics, Xion's is normal.<em>


	70. Light

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_70 – Light_

* * *

><p><em> Every heart has an inner light. So if you don't have a heart that meant you don't have a light… right?<em>

Xion pondered this as she stared at her ceiling, tossing a wooden ball of hers.

She didn't know what an inner light was. Was it a warmth or a knowledge? …or a feeling?

_'-without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is _light!_"_

"Wha-who on earth?"

_'-on't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"_

His voice stopped after that, but got Xion thinking.

"Kingdom Hearts is power…_'light'_… friends are _'power'_… light."

She smiled.

"My friends are my light!" she declared to her ceiling.

* * *

><p><em> I couldn't choose between, but didn't feel like separating it, so here you are; a double dose. :)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_70 – Light 2  
><em>

* * *

><p>Xion remember, vaguely, her first days in the Organization. She didn't know, then, how to form words. She could only listen and learn from the others.<p>

The other members came in to get their missions and would go out to fulfill them. Xion always stood, motionless by Saïx's side.

Once or twice, upon occasion, she would stir. One such time was when the boy checked in with the man who always smirked with his mouth but not his eyes.

The boy's golden hair caught her eye, waking her up slightly from her comatose.

She stared at him from underneath her hood now that she finally had eyes to see.

His face looked sad except when the flame-haired man was around.

The blond looked at her too. The smirking man asked what her name was. She wished she could've answered, gotten to know them, but her mouth wouldn't work. She couldn't speak.

The red-head called the blond 'Roxas.'

'Roxas' called the red-head 'Axel.'

_Roxas…Axel…_ she thought. _Those are nice names…_

She opened her mouth and attempted to form a word – a simple word: hello.

Saïx sent them away before she could say anything. But… there was nothing he could do about it now. She had woken up.

Roxas woke her up.

Roxas was her light.


	71. Animals

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_71 – Animals_

* * *

><p><em>"Animals!"<em> Saïx growled. "They're just like _animals!"_

Axel, Xion and Roxas were at it again.

Separately, they weren't that bad.

Xion, with her quiet perceptiveness.

Roxas, with his endless, sometimes naïve questions.

And Axel, with his cryptic, cunning mind.

Alone they were as harmless newborn wolf cubs.

Together, they were like a ravenous pack; together, they could accomplish anything…

Such as annoy the living daylights out of Saïx which they currently were doing.

"AXEL!" he bellowed. "I _swear_, stop giving those two _ideas_ or I _will KILL YOU!"_

Silence…

_"Axel, what should I do?" Xion whispered._

_"Pull it."_

_*splash*_

* * *

><p><em>!<br>_


	72. Shopping

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_72 – Shopping_

* * *

><p>Xion, the master of perception, was creeping round the jewelry shop in the center of the Twilight Town. She had taken her cloak off, exchanging it for high-collared, sleeveless shirt and khaki capris.<p>

"Excuse me, miss."

The shopkeeper turned to the young girl with a broad smile. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

Xion fiddled with her ungloved hands nervously. "Well…um, a… friend of mine gave me a… um… necklace and I wanted to… repay him, but uh… I don't kno-"

"I know just the thing, dear," the woman smiled warmly. Leaning over, she pulled out a small pendant and laid it out for Xion to see.

Leaning over the object, the raven-haired girl saw that it was a white forget-me-not on a sturdy black rope.

"That's beautiful!"

"I'll package it up then. There you go!"

Xion furrowed her brow. "Wait, I need to pay, don't I?"

The plump woman smiled. "No need. Your boyfriend already paid for the two of them. They're a set."

Blushing, Xion thanked her profusely and ran off.

"Thanks, Xion. I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

Axel smiled and ruffled her hair. "Now we're a matching pair!"


	73. Sleep

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_73 – Sleep_

* * *

><p>Xion had been up all night, trying to perfect this cookie recipe. She was pretty sure that this batch was it: the perfect snickerdoodles.<p>

But they were still cooking and her eyelids were slowly drooping. She tried to hold them open, looking at the timer, but it felt like a force outside of herself was shutting them.

Xion propped her forearms on the counter and rested her chin atop them.

A little while later, Axel slipped in to see his sleeping friend. He smiled, then looked to the timer that was just about to go off.

He quickly turned it off and took out the baking cookies. Letting them cool, Axel took a bite out of one of them.

His eyes widened with shock.

"I'm in love."

* * *

><p><em>Haha! I love that. She doesn't know it, but he declares it openly because she's sleeping. And all because of a snickerdoodle. I love that name; snickerdoodle. It's such a fun word!<em>


	74. Milk

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_74 – Milk_

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're early," Axel said good-naturedly as he rounded the corner at the top of the clock tower.<p>

Xion looked up and smiled. "Either that, or you're late."

Axel laughed and plopped down beside her. She was startled, but didn't question his breaking of tradition.

He handed her an ice-cream and began munching on his own.

"Axel?" Xion asked.

"Yes?" He cocked his head at her curiously.

"You're so good at taking down Heartless. And I'm just… well, I'm not." Xion frowned and took a large bite of her ice-cream.

"So what's eating you?" Axel asked.

"I just wonder if I'll ever be as good as you or the other members."

He laughed light-heartedly and pointed his ice-cream at her.

"Sometimes you gotta drink milk before you can chew on meat."

* * *

><p><em>Continued in Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames: 74 - Milk<em>


	75. Maniac

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_75 – Maniac_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Zexion," Xion greeted quietly. The silver-haired boy never liked his library's silence to be disturbed.<p>

"Good morning, Number XIV," he replied, looking up from his book. Setting it down carefully, he picked up another labeled, 'Dictionary.' "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

She nodded, sitting down carefully beside him.

"'Maniac, [mey-nee-ak] – Noun: 1. a raving or violently insane person; lunatic. 2. a person characterized by an inordinate or ungovernable enthusiasm for something.

Adjective: 3. Maniacal.'"

"So…" Xion bit her lip. "Do I… know someone who is a maniac?"

Zexion let out a short chuckle. "Do you know someone who raves, is violent, overly enthusiastic… crazy?"

The black-haired girl sighed, then gasped.

"Vexen!"

The young boy laughed heartily at her discover, completely agreeing with her sentiments.

"Yes, he is the Maniac of the Organization."

* * *

><p>Thank you, Taliax for bringing it to my attention that I posted the wrong story. ;-P<p> 


	76. Kleptomaniac

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_76 – Kleptomaniac_

_ This was my brother's idea… so if you don't like it, blame him. ;-P Not really._

* * *

><p>Xion didn't think she was doing any harm.<p>

There were after all, a bunch of them lying on that table. Why should one be missed?

Her hair was getting too long anyway. She needed _something_ to tie her hair up.

But seriously… why was Xigbar so angry?

"WHERE is it? _WHERE IS IT?"_

Xion blanched and hid behind Axel, peeking between his arm and his side.

An angry Xigbar burst into the Grey Area, his long peppered hair flying out like a cape behind him.

"WHERE IS MY _PONYTAIL?"_

Xion whimpered, clinging to Axel. The perceptive red-head reached behind him and quickly pulled the hair-tie out of her hair.

He tossed it to the berserk man. "You mean this? Found it in the room this morning. Thought it was something else. Oh well. No harm, no foul, right?"

Xigbar snatched the ponytail and quickly tied his long hair up before stomping off.

Xion slumped against Axel in relief. "Thank you so much, Axel. I thought I was done for…"

"Interesting," he murmured. "I never took you for a klepto." He laughed and ruffled her hair loose. "I like your hair better down anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I admit, this is kind of funny. Trey has some good ideas after all. ;)<em>


	77. I Don't Know How

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_77 – I Don't Know How_

* * *

><p>Xion woke to the sound of a baby wailing. Two babies in fact.<p>

She rolled over in her bed, groaning. She met up with another person doing the exact same thing.

Opening her eyes, she saw Axel nose-to-nose with her. He opened his eyes lazily.

"You take care of them," they said simultaneously.

Xion sighed and sat up. "Why don't we both do it? There are two of them, after all."

Axel heaved himself up and nodded. Without another word, the two of them made their way to the nursery.

…

…

"Aw," Xion cooed. "Do you need your diaper changed? Come here, Isa."

Axel's eyes widened and he just stared at the little redhead boy.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I… I don't know how to change a diaper…"

* * *

><p><em>The situation was the exact opposite with my parents when I was born. My dad knew how, but only because the doctor showed him. :-} They had to learn so many things with me... looking back at pictures, they looked just like teenagers! It's funny. :)<em>


	78. Writing

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_78 – Writing_

* * *

><p>Xion picked up her pencil and opened up her antique looking journal. Saïx had surprisingly good taste in journals for each of the members.<p>

She sighed and wrote down the only date she knew: how many days Roxas had been here. He mentioned it every now and then for _he_ had the presence of mind to keep track unlike herself. When she started journaling, she took note of days based off of Roxas' calendar. She also took to the habit of titling the entries.

**Day 151: These Dreams**

_ I wasn't ready to see Roxas again. I can't help but compare us. We both use the Keyblade, but we're so different. _

_ Does he dream? It seems like that's all I do anymore. Last night I dreamt of the ocean. _

_ I was drowning._

Xion looked up with a gasp when someone knocked at her door.

"C-come in!" she called.

Axel popped his head in and smirked at her. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"N-no!" Xion stuttered. "Not at all. Come, sit down."

He strolled over and plopped down on her bed beside her lounging form. "What ya writing about?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder.

She looked back to her journal before realizing what she'd been writing and slammed the book shut. "Uh-um… nothing?"

Xion laughed nervously, not looking Axel in the eye until he gently took her chin and made her eyes look into his own.

They were as serious as Saïx himself.

"Drowning?" he said, his eyebrows coming together.

Xion bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at his face, the concern, the almost anger. It hurt for some reason, that she hadn't come to him first when she'd begun having these nightmares.

But… she didn't want to seem like a baby. Especially to him.

"Look at me," he whispered, propping himself on his elbow. "What's with these nightmares?"

Xion moved to a sitting position and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, but still a small tear slipped through. She didn't know how she _could_ cry. She _shouldn't_ be able to.

"I…" she breathed. "I can't…"

Axel sat up abruptly and cupped her face between his hands. He hunched over to level his face with hers. "Just try. I'll listen."

Xion dared to open her eyes and saw his flaming emerald orbs hovering right in front of hers. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes slowly… and tried.

"They… they're always hopeless. I know I'm going to die." She choked on the last word. "Sometimes it's by drowning; sometimes it's by trying to swim away, but passing out underwater. I try to call for help, but… no one answers. One time, you and Roxas were right there, on shore and I asked you to save me… but you… you just…"

Huge, soaking tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. She let her head come to rest on Axel's forehead causing his face to become wet with her tears. Xion felt Axel's comforting hands hesitantly move from her face to behind her shoulders before he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her shoulder.

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"Xion…" Axel said. "Those are just dreams. I'd never let you drown; if you are injured or in danger, I'll always be there to bring you back."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise. Got it memorized?"

Xion nodded. Axel rubbed her head and propped her up gently.

"Now. What can we do about those nightmares?" he murmured, tapping his lips.

Xion laughed through her tears. "I don't even think you can help with that, Axel."

"I wouldn't be too sure. I'll find a way. Got it memorized?" he chuckled tapping her temple. Xion laughed as she swatted his hand away, but Axel caught her hand mid-air and yanked her down backward onto his stomach.

"Axel!" she protested.

"How about I stay with you til you go to sleep? Then I'll tuck ya in and go to my room." He said it as non-chalantly as if he'd been saying, 'You take the right and I'll take the left. This Heartless will go down in no time.'

Xion arched her neck to look up at him. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

She stared at him for a long time, calculating his words before falling back down onto him.

"I'll have to put my journal away first," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I said I'd tuck you in and take care of that," Axel said, stroking her hair.

"Hm…" Xion exhaled. "You know…" She rolled her head back and blinked at him lazily. "Your idea might just work…"

Axel watched as her eyelids slid shut and her breathing evened. Moving carefully, he slipped out from underneath her and lay her down with her head on the pillow.

He glanced at her journal and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Should he read it? Or not? Axel was too curious for his own good.

Sitting in a chair beside Xion's bed, Axel flipped open the book. He read her first entry explaining that she didn't know when she'd come to the Organization, so she went by Roxas' time.

He stopped at an entry that perked his interest.

**Day 50: Strange Feeling**

_ Roxas woke up today. I think he was dreaming the whole time. Being with him feels strange. Familiar. Like listening to the waves crash up against the shore. But why?_

Axel frowned thoughtfully before turning the page.

**Day 73: What Now?**

_ I lost the ability to use the Keyblade, and I have no idea why. I don't know what to do about it. About anything. It happened suddenly, after Roxas woke up. If I can't collect hearts anymore, the Organization has no use for me. This is terrible._

It surprised him that she didn't write very often. He tried to write every day, but her entries were few and far between.

Looking at the day, he remembered that that was right before he'd seen Xion's actual face.

He went to the next entry.

**Day 75: Gotta Do Something**

_ Roxas has been coming along on my missions to help out, since I can't use the Keyblade. Axel is covering for me, so I should be safe for now. But what am I going to do if I never get the Keyblade back? I can't lie forever._

_She trusts me…_ Axel thought. He glanced at Xion. She'd rolled in her sleep so that she was now facing him. Her brow furrowed and her breathing became jagged. If steadied after a bit, so Axel went back to his reading.

**Day 95: My Past**

_ Neither Roxas or I have any memory of our human lives. I don't even remember my first days as a Nobody. Roxas said he was the same, but I'm not so sure. For me, it's a total blank. I can't even remember the day I met Roxas, or Axel. It's all a blur._

For a moment, Axel felt bad for Xion, that she couldn't remember anything from her past. But then… sometimes he didn't want to remember those things.

Suddenly he heard a thump. He looked up sharply to see Xion tossing and turning slightly. Sweat was beginning to pour down her brow. Axel set her journal down on the bedside table and knelt down beside her bed to look at her face.

He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.

"Wherever you are, I'll always be there to bring you back to me," he whispered. Leaning in close, he kissed her forehead. Her tossing stopped upon contact causing him to smile softly. He kissed her right cheek and when he stood up, he bent in half to kiss her left.

"Sweet dreams," Axel said. "And no more drowning." He turned off the light and shut her door quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Xion laughed as she and Roxas splashed each other with the salty ocean water. Axel was there too, sitting on the shore watching them. The waves carried Xion further out, but Roxas was swimming alongside her so she didn't feel in danger at all. <em>

_ Suddenly, she was caught in a riptide and swept far away from Roxas. She began screaming and trashing in the water. _

_ "Help me! P-please!" she cried. "It's too strong!" _

_ Roxas merely treaded water and watched. Xion was swept further and further away. _

_**"Don't leave me!"**__ she wailed, swimming as hard as she could against the current. Yet, no matter how hard, how fast or strong she swam, the current kept pulling her, pulling her further out to sea. _

_ Her arms felt heavy and no amount of willpower would move them. Her legs weren't moving either and Xion began slowly sinking. _

_ "Help me… Axel…" she took one last breath before she was submerged by the waves. _

_ The burning sensation she felt in her lungs whenever she drowned came… Then… An arm pulled her out. _

_ Xion gasped loudly, glad for the air. She clung to the person that saved her. With slow, steady movements, they cut through the water. As she gasped in the sweet and salty sea air, she noticed a wet mane of red hair hanging over her shoulder. _

_ "A-Axel?" she rasped. _

_ "How you doing back there?" he asked playfully. _

_ She only tightened her grip around his neck in response. Soon enough, they reached the shore. Axel dragged her onto the beach far from the reaches of the tide. He hovered over her, caressing her face with a smirk. _

_ "Wherever you are, I'll always be there to bring you back to me," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead, then her right cheek, then her left cheek._

_ Xion blushed slightly and shyly reached up to tuck his loose bangs behind his ear. "You kept your promise…" _

_ He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Sweet dreams. And no more drowning." _

_ Xion giggled and yanked him down beside her. With a shout, he tumbled, but then she rested her head on his chest. _

_ "Sure thing," she smiled. "As long as you always keep your promise."_

_ "Will do, kid."_

* * *

><p>Xion dreamt of sunsets and ice cream, even of oceans, but not drowning. For once, she had a peaceful night's sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** A little bit longer, but I figured I owe you guys for being late. :) I'm back on track and I'm aiming to finish this challenge soon. _


	79. Mermaid

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_79 – Mermaid_

* * *

><p>Xion sighed, bouncing her 5-month-old daughter on her hip. Her eldest daughter, Luna staring at a pot of water.<p>

"Luna, staring doesn't help it boil."

"But mooom!" the auburn-haired girl whined. "What else am I supposed to do? I'm bored…" She pouted and dropped down onto her chair.

Xion smiled. "How about I tell you a story?"

"A story?"

"Mh-hm!"

"Okay!" Luna scooted closer.

"Once there was a maiden. She had no parents, but was born from the ocean's waves that came in with the tide. She was called 'the Mermaid'. One day, a young man saw her walking amongst the waves and immediately fell in love with her, but he couldn't let her know that."

Luna frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," Xion explained. "He might've scared her away."

"Oh…"

"So he befriended the Mermaid and sometimes convinced her to go away from the sea for a little while, and she became friends with his friends. His parents even came to think of her as the daughter they never had. Then, one day, the tide carried away the Mermaid."

Luna's face fell and she looked like she might cry. The memories it brought back for Xion almost made her cry as well.

"The young man forgot about her, as did his friends and family. But one day," Xion's voice got really low and a smile crept onto her face. "One day, he remembered her."

Luna gasped happily. "What happened next?"

"Well-"

A pair of arms came out of nowhere and snatched the little baby from Xion's arms and swung the giggling child around. "He went on a quest with the Hero of the Keyblade and they rescued the Mermaid!" Axel declared.

The baby laughed as he tickled her, then quieted as he settled her into the crook of his arm. "The young man's parents asked her if she'd like to be their daughter, and she said yes."

Xion smiled up at him adoringly. "And they lived happily ever after."

"Wow!" Luna breathed in awe. "That's so cool!"

Everything was silent for a few moments, when her face suddenly became skeptic.

"Waaaait a minute… is this your guys' story?"


	80. Fireworks

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_80 – Fireworks_

* * *

><p>Some say that upon meeting the One, your heart feels like it's overflowing, like fireworks are exploding all around and like butterflies are in your stomach.<p>

Such was the case for Luna when she saw Tai for the first time. His silver hair, his aquamarine eyes, his confidant stride; he had her at 'Hello.'

Luna came home at the end of that week visiting Destiny Islands with Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi, ranting and raving to her whole family about Tai.

Axel leaned over and whispered in Xion's ear, "Who's Tai?"

"Isn't he Riku's son?"

Axel's eyes flared.

"RIKU!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tai is short for Taiyou which means Sun in Japanese_


	81. Tonight

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_81 – Tonight_

* * *

><p>Xion looked out of the window the Grey Area, hugging herself to keep out the bone-chilling cold. The cold that always was constant in this Non-Existent world… in her non-existent puppet being.<p>

She stared blankly out, her blue eyes empty and dull. As grey as the castle she resided in. A splash of color appeared at her side. Red hair. Axel.

"Let's go somewhere tonight."

She looked up, a bit of spark back into her eyes. "Okay. Is Roxas coming too?"

He snorted. "No. Just us." Then he grabbed her hand and led her into a dark corridor. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><em>Continued in next chapter…<em>

_This is a favorite arc of mine. :)  
><em>


	82. Me and You

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_82 – Me and You_

* * *

><p>It was secluded, shaded, yet light spilled in through the canopy of leaves.<p>

Xion recognized it. Their trio had visited there many times because of this – it's remote location and beautiful over-hanging trees. Dances, bouts of wit and fits of laughter were often contained within the hedge of 'Amusement Park' as they called it.

Axel walked out into the center of the small, cobblestone-paved clearing stilling holding her hand. He led her around and spun her in a lazy circle. Her eyes were curious as she glanced at him.

He smirked. "Let's dance for a bit. Me and you."

She shined. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Reminiscent of other chapters... Amusement Park perhaps? ^_^ hehe.<em>

_Continued in next chapter…_


	83. Secret Admirer

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_83 – A Secret Admirer_

* * *

><p>Axel guided her close to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and rested his hands on her hips. She looked up at him.<p>

"What now?"

He smiled, a strange looking overtaking his face. Without a word, he began stepping from side to side. She tripped at first, but he held her steady.

For ten minutes, Axel guided their feet in a small circle as they slow danced. Xion closed her eyes and relaxed while Axel gazed fondly at her serene face.

*Neither noticed the little girl in a blue dress watching them from the bushes; their secret admirer.

* * *

><p><em>* 42 – Amusement Park ~ Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames<em>

_Now, I came back to these stories after a long time and wrote this arc, but found out that I had written something for this prompt already. So, for your pleasure, I present to you a bonus of this prompt. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Content<strong>_

* * *

><p>Xion giggled as Axel paced the room like a lion. She dried off her hands and rested them on her hips.<p>

"She got a pink tulip with it!" Axel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's generally what they do," she smiled. "After all, secret admirers usually want to win the girl's affection."

The tall man froze mid-step and stared wide eyed at his wife.

"Luna has a secret admirer?" he asked pathetically. His shoulders slumped and his face looked crest-fallen.

Xion smiled and went up to her husband. Wrapping her arms round his neck, she looked up into his clouded eyes with a knowing smile.

"What do you expect, Axel," she began. "When your daughter has your dashing good looks?"

* * *

><p><em>Pink tulip means caring. <em>


	84. Someone's Got A Crush On You

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_84 – Someone has a crush on you_

* * *

><p>Axel watched his dancing partner thoughtfully.<p>

"Remember when we were dancing at Beast's Castle?" he murmured.

Xion looked into his eyes. "You told me to remind you to tell me," she replied.

The tall, flame-haired man lowered his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Her hands were still resting on his shoulders and she unconsciously brushed her fingers against his jawbone.

"Xion. I…"

"Yes?"

He paused for many seconds. He frowned. "I'm going to miss you."

Xion pulled back slightly and gasped. Axel slid his hands to her shoulders to hold her in place.

"I know what you have to do," he continued earnestly. "I don't like it, but I know. And before you have to… to…"

Xion closed her teary eyes. She rested a finger on the corner of his mouth to prevent him from continuing that part of his speech. "No use dwelling on the inevitable." The girl opened her eyes and smiled.

Axel smirked. "That's why I love you. Always to the point."

Xion giggled. "And that's why I love you, Axel. You always make me laugh."

She waited for his response, but she only received a catlike grin. The tall man leaned in the rest of the meager distance between them and pressed his lips gently to the tip of her button nose.

She wrinkled it in playful disgust and shook her head. "Axel!"

"What? I've got a crush on you, I've just confessed, and it took a lot of courage to do that! I deserve a little something in return."

Xion laughed. "So why did you kiss my nose?"

"Why not?" he smirked, before snatching her hand twirling her round and round until she fell down from being so dizzy and had long forgotten her query.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus content<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Hey, Xion. What's the matter?"<p>

"Hehe, Axel, I have something of yours."

"… Ooooh snap…"

* * *

><p>Xion bit her lip in a smile. "It was a really sweet note. I liked it."<p>

Axel's face went blank for a moment, then his mouth twitched into an almost smile. "Really?"

She nodded.

Axel smirked fully and pulled at his coat proudly.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Did you really mean it, that you'd be mine forever?"

Axel was silent for a while.

Xion looked away in embarrassment and made ready to walk away.

"If I say yes, will you stay and hear me out?"

She turned back with a glowing blush. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Continued from the reference in 60 – Study<em>

_I don't know when we'll find out what he says... probably later on in this challenge. ;)  
><em>


	85. Teenager

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_85 – Teenager_

* * *

><p>Why were she and Roxas only about thirteen years old?<p>

Was it because that was the age that Sora remembered Kairi being?

Was it because Sora was that age when he lost his heart?

If so, then why had they aged a little faster than normal?

"Ugh, my hair is driving me nuts!" Xion grumbled, tugging at her raven locks.

Axel pulled her abusive hands away from her hair gently. "I like it long. Besides, you look less like a teenager that way."

She pouted, crossing her arms. "But I like being a teenager…"

He ruffled her hair. "I know. I felt that way too growing up."

* * *

><p><em>I miss being 16… :( Or even 17. Now that I'm 18, I have to be a grown up. Goodbye, childhood days!<br>_

_...I can still act like a kid, though. ;) hehe  
><em>

__Sorry, it's been a while. I had other projects that overtook this one, but I'm back now and I'm going to try to finish it! :D I really want to do the 100 themes round 2!__


	86. Moonlight

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_86 – Moonlight_

* * *

><p>Axel stood outside of the Mansion in Twilight Town with his hands on his hips.<p>

"I guess… this was where it happened…" he said to himself.

All was said and done, yet somehow he'd returned and with all his memories… all his painful memories.

The sun was set and the moon was trying to compete with the fading light. The evening star shone brighter than its siblings which were just starting to peek out from behind the black skirts of the night sky.

"Hey, there you are!"

The man turned around and smiled. The small woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's a beautiful night," she whispered, looking up to sky. Axel held her out at arm's-length and stared intently at her face.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

He smirked and stroked her face with the back of his hand gently. "It's just… you look so beautiful in the moonlight, Xion."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_This takes place after they have hearts, but in the other chapters, I've kept calling Axel 'Axel' instead of 'Lea', so I can't go back and fix every single one. I'll ust leave it that way, but in other challenges, I think I'll fix that now that I've played KH3D. :)_


	87. Lust

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_87 – Lust_

* * *

><p>All thirteen of the Organization members were gathered at a long white table.<p>

Xion was leaning against one end of it, looking down at some papers. Roxas, Xigbar, Axel and Luxord were standing around her, examining the information on the papers as well.

Xemnas stood at the other end with Saïx while Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx and Xaldin stood along the sides.

Xemnas was debriefing them on a mission requiring all of the Organization members. Apparently there was recon that needed done, but it would be a full-out operation.

"We are going to need someone to get close to the target," Saïx said. "The rest will watch from afar or make sure no one interferes."

Luxord chuckled. "Larxene should do it. She's quite the seductress as it is."

"I am not!" she protested.

"Really?" Demyx asked. "Don't you guys remember the time she tried taking Axel on a date without him knowing?"

"Yeah," Xigbar laughed, "and she was wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

The blond tried to hit the nearest people to her, but they all dodged her flimsy knives.

Xion looked up briefly from the papers with a worried look, then quickly looked back down. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. _If Axel liked Larxene,_ she thought, _it is none of my business, but… I can't help but wish… can't help but _long_ for it to have been me… _She shook her head. _I don't want to think that! _

Her confusion and hurt was quite evident on her face as she read the papers. She tried to ignore the longing, the desire to have something special like that happen to her, but she wasn't succeeding very well and her face was like an open book.

Suddenly, Axel's presence became noticeable at her left. He stretched his arm around her and rested it on the table by her right hand. His warmth radiated onto her, making him impossible to ignore. She trained her gaze across the table at the laughing men and woman in denial, trying to listen to Xemnas' instructions while Axel pretended to read over hers shoulder.

Then, when most eyes were directed to Larxene and Demyx fighting, Axel leaned even closer, his warmth imposing upon her personal space. He pressed his warm, soft lips to her cheek. She stiffened, but unconsciously leaned into it. Her stomach leapt and she had a tickling feeling in the back of her throat, somewhat like a laugh.

"Hey kid," he whispered, his breath tickling against her ear, "don't sweat the little things. Besides," Axel laughed and his voice took on a teasing tone, "you should know you're more special than that witch." That made Xion blush.

At that exact moment, the commotion at the other end of the table died down and their gazes returned to Xion's side of the table. Axel immediately withdrew, standing up straight and crossing his arms. Nobody would have known of their exchange… except for the flaming blush dusting Xion's cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I always have trouble with Lust...  
>Here's the old authors note:<br>_

_This actually was something I dreamt about. :) It was really sweet, though I was in Xion's place and Axel was not the guy. ;P _

_Update: 7/13/12 _

_I forgot the end of the dream, so I ended it with what I could remember of it. I think he actually kissed my cheek without saying a word…_


	88. Not Sure Why

_A/N: This is a continuation from 87 – Lust_

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_88 – Not Sure Why _

* * *

><p>Xion was not sure why Axel had kissed her cheek, didn't understand the significance of such a gesture, especially from him, a man, to her, a girl.<p>

The Organization went into the world under the cover of the shadows with only Larxene revealing herself to the pirate natives. She flirted and flounced in a shameless way, gathering intel for the rest. Everyone else eavesdropped.

Axel snagged Xion and dragged her under an overhang to avoid a drunken pair of men. He held her close, peering around the corner quietly. Xion bit her lip when a thought crossed her mind.

Quickly so she wouldn't have time to change her mind, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek the way he had done to her. Axel whipped around as if he'd been stung and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

Xion shrugged, skewing her mouth to the side. "I'm not sure why." Then she grinned. "But I liked it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is in Pirates of the Caribbean, if you didn't figure it out. :) _

_Has anybody else noticed there are a lot of time jumps in 358/2 days where no one knows what happens in between. It's like it was made for fanfiction to be canon! :O  
><em>


	89. Devil

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_89 – Devil_

* * *

><p><em> Beauty is mysterious as well terrible. God and devil are fighting there, and the battlefield is the heart of man. ~ Fyodor Dostoevsky<em>

* * *

><p>Xion had been told from Day 1 of her existence that she had no heart. All of the Organization members had been told so.<p>

But how could that be true? Every human possessing a soul was given the choice of entrusting their heart to God. If Xion had a soul, but no heart, how could that work? No, the Organization had to be wrong.

She could feel a battle within her, tearing her apart, pulling her every which way and she had no coherent thought of her own. Xion clenched her sheets in her fists and grimaced. The nightmares haunted her even in waking. She couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

A warm hand, cool compared to her current temperature, caressed her cheek, completely surrounding her in a wave of calm. Peace overfilled her soul and Xion believed, if only for that moment, that she had a heart.

Her eyes opened halfway and she saw green eyes and a crooked smile. She smiled back and grabbed Axel's hand loosely with her own. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, beautiful," she thought she heard him say, but she fell asleep, so she supposed it was a dream.

She didn't feel the hand running through her hair, nor the lips that hovered over hers and then pulled away after a moment's consideration. She didn't hear the whispered goodnight, or her door softly close.

Xion only remembered a warm light filling her chest with a tickling sensation, and woke up feeling refreshed.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't think of what to do for this one. I tried thinking of an alternative, but nothing came. :) Enjoy!<em>

_P.S. I do not much about _Fyodor Dostoevsky, so if he is some crazy psycho, I apologize. I liked the quote. ... Sorta._  
><em>


	90. Tea

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_90 – Tea_

* * *

><p><em>A sequel of sorts to 91 - Garden - Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames, my challenge on Axel<em>

* * *

><p>"So how did you and Lea meet?" a red-haired woman asked, handing Xion a teacup. The raven-haired girl accepted the cup and gently blew on the hot liquid.<p>

"Well…" she paused a moment, "we met at work…"

"That's nice!"

Axel slung his arm around Xion's shoulders and leaned back in the couch. "Yup. I saw her for the first time and I knew she was the one."

Xion turned around. "You did? But I thought you said you didn't get a good look at my face for the longest time?"

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Oh, well, y'know. When I _did _see your face, I fell for you."

The young woman grinned and leaned her head against him. "Sure you did."

Axel's mother 'awwed' and clasped her hands. "You two are adorable."

His father grunted. "Now, about that wedding."

Xion choked on her tea. Axel slapped her back as she coughed.

The older man ignored. "I was thinking we could have it in the garden."

* * *

><p><em>Sequels will be up in the next few chapters. Once I have them all written up. :)<em>


	91. Garden

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_91 – Garden_

* * *

><p><em>"Now, about that wedding." <em>

_ Xion choked on her tea. Axel slapped her back as she coughed. _

_ The older man ignored. "I was thinking we could have it in the garden."_

* * *

><p>"But Dad," Axel said, "We eloped. Said our vows and bought the rings. This was sort of our honeymoon."<p>

"No, it's okay, Axel," Xion interrupted.

"Boy," his father stood up, "This isn't for you. This is for us. Don't you think we want to officially swear Xion into our family? I've been waiting to meet the girl that would catch your eye since you were ten. Let's not downplay the magnitude of this occasion."

The redhead glanced down at Xion's beaming face and sighed. "Of course we won't. We'll pull all the stops. How would you like that, Xion?"

The blue-eyed beauty looked up in excitement. "Yes! I've always wanted a wedding in a garden!"

"Always?" he teased, poking her nose with his forefinger.

"Well… not always…" she muttered.

Axel's mother laughed and smiled at her boy's true love. "So what say you, Xion? Would you like to be our daughter?"

The black-haired girl smiled and blushed. "Yes ma'am, I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><em>A slight reference to <strong>79 – Mermaid<strong>, where Xion tells her daughter Luna a fairytale about a Mermaid. ;)_


	92. Flowers

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_92 – Flowers_

* * *

><p>Xion smoothed out her white dress and bit her lip nervously. "I don't know. Does it look okay?"<p>

Axel's mother walked up to her and smiled. "Dear, I have never seen a bride so beautiful. You are the perfect woman for my son."

The young girl blushed. "I hope so."

"I _know_ so." The older woman walked to the other side of the room and picked up a veil. "This was mine when I got married. Something old," she grinned, "as well as borrowed." She placed it upon Xion's head and carefully tucked a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"Now, something new…" The auburn-haired woman held out a silver chain with a heart, beautiful and new, and fastened it around her neck. "This is a gift from me and my husband."

"Thank you," Xion whispered, looking down at the piece of jewelry in awe.

"And now for something blue." The bride was presented with a bouquet of forget-me-nots. She took it gratefully, nodding to her mother-in-law.

"Thank you. This flower means so much to me."

"I know. Lea told me."

"He did?" Xion cocked her head. "But then-?"

"It doesn't matter," the older woman waved her hands, "Just get out there…" She flipped the veil over Xion's head. "And wow my boy, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."


	93. Breathing

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_93 – Breathing_

* * *

><p>Xion stood behind the two large oaken doors, clasping her bouquet of forget-me-nots close to her chest.<p>

Her veil concealed her blushing face and her pearly teeth chewing her lip.

The doors opened and the music started, cueing her in to walk down the aisle.

With trembling legs, she took a step.

Everyone rose to their feet with a thunderous sound and turned to watch the bride approach.

But Xion only saw emerald;

and she forgot about breathing.

* * *

><p><em>This is extremely short, but the next one finishes it off. These are really a part of a series about Xion and Axel's wedding.<em>


	94. Smile

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_94 – Smile_

* * *

><p>There he stood, in a black suit. His hair was combed back a bit from its usual wild appearance. It even looked he had trimmed it for the occasion. He stared at her, mouth agape in a dorky smile. Xion felt a matching one slipping onto her own face.<p>

He took her hand and brought her up alongside him.

"Axel…" she breathed.

"Xion…" he whispered, smiling at her, "You're beautiful."

"You look amazing, too."

"My dad was right y'know."

Xion spared a glance at her husband-to-be. "About what?"

The redhead leaned even closer, his breath tickling her veiled ear. "You have a beautiful smile."


	95. Legs

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_95 – Legs_

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."<p>

"Gladly…"

Axel flipped the veil over his bride's head and beheld her blushing face. He had intended to sweep down and plant a sound kiss on her mouth, but looking at her sweet, anticipating face he realized that he couldn't do that to her.

He forgot about the people around them. He leaned down and touched her nose with his. "From this day until the end of our days, I'll love you. Do you know how long that is?"

Xion touched her forehead to his. "How long?"

Axel ghosted his mouth over hers. "Forever and ever, babe." And he sealed their vows with a kiss.

He swept her legs out from under her that day and carried her over the threshold, officially husband and wife, starting their new life together. They both hoped it would be a lovely lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>Obviously, I was influenced a bit by Click. At least, one of the few sweet things about Click. Thus ends the wedding series. :) I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, working on the rest of the prompts for this challenge. :)<br>_


	96. Unicorn

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_96 – Unicorn_

* * *

><p>He'd told her not to eat the orange mushrooms. But they were so pretty, and they were everywhere and the Striped Cat said they were okay. She couldn't resist.<p>

_Now look where I am…_

"Is't just me, or dida pair of green unicorns just run across the room?" she slurred. Her tongue stopped working.

"No, Xion, it's just you. There's no such thing as unicorns."

"But I coulda sworn-" Her legs gave way from underneath her. Axel caught her before she hit the ground.

He sighed and opened a Dark Corridor. "I told you, 'Don't eat orange mushrooms.'"

"But they looked like caramel candy," Xion giggled, looking adoringly up into his eyes. Axel was taken aback for a moment and stared back. "You just don't like sweets," she deduced. "That's why you said not to eat it."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away. "That's not why." They were in the Grey Area now, and a Saïx was still there, waiting for sleepy-head Roxas. Axel started toward the hallway.

"Hm… You," she almost poked his eye out pointing at him. "Are a liar. When you don't look at me, I know you're lying."

This startled the redhead. "That's not-"

"Still not looking at me," she huffed, crossing hers clumsily across her chest; her arms were beginning to tingle too. Saïx looked oddly at them, particularly at the still-conscious-Xion in Axel's arms.

Axel turned his charm on full throttle and grinned dazzlingly at her. "Xion, I don't think the mushrooms look like candy, and next time, do as I say."

"Mm-kay," she hummed and tucked her head against his shoulder, subdued. "But I really did see those unicorns…"

"Whatever you say, kid."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I feel so bad for all of you who read this fanfiction! I'm bad at updating. :( But, due to Kingdom Hearts 1.5 coming out soon, my love for 358/2 Days has been renewed. I have finally finished Xion's challenge! I will update these as soon as I can, and in a way that won't overload you. _

_Is anyone else excited about the 1.5 Remix?! :D_

_I have been writing a book, so that's why I haven't been writing on fanfiction, but I think I have a handle for my schedule of word-count and I'm trying to juggle the two things now. :) _

_A/N/2: The green unicorns is a quote from Fringe, with Walter, in case you were wondering. _


	97. Wonderland

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_97 – Wonderland_

* * *

><p>Xion opened her eyes to lights too bright for her liking and a throbbing headache. She rolled over in her bed. "Ugh… I hate Wonderland…"<p>

Axel chuckled, getting up from his chair. "You're awake."

"Yeah," she rasped. "I wish I weren't."

"Those orange mushrooms are nasty, huh?" Axel laughed and fluffed his spiky hair. "I told you not to eat 'em."

"I know. I don't know why I did, honestly."

"One of the great mysteries of Wonderland, I guess. Half of the things those guys do there are questionable at best."

Xion looked at him, smiling dazedly. "Thanks for getting me home." Her eyes fluttered close.

Axel leaned forward and kissed her upturned cheek, startling her awake. "Axel! Why-why did you do that?"

"Must have accidentally sniffed those orange mushrooms," he teased.

"That is so not funny."

"I thought it was."

* * *

><p><em>AN: One of my brothers found bright orange mushrooms yesterday, and my dad shouted, "Don't touch them!" Knowing my brothers, they probably would have, haha! But that inspired this. :)_


	98. Who are you?

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_98 – Who are you?_

* * *

><p>Riku looked at her curiously, almost in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked.<p>

Xion gazed at the sunset, trying to hide her hurt. No one would remember her, then, if Riku couldn't; not even Axel. "Riku," she asked, "what do you wish?"

"More questions," he said wryly, resting his hand on his hip. "All right." He walked to the tree and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

Things were quiet while he thought, and Xion liked the silence. It reminded her of afternoons on the clock tower, when she, Axel and Roxas didn't say a thing, just watched.

Riku looked up. "I wish to recover something important that I lost."

Xion smiled, and felt herself fading. _Maybe I'm not entirely forgotten,_ she thought. _I guess I can come back, one day. _

_ Now that Sora will wake, he'll save us. _

_ And I'll wait… even if they don't remember me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: From KH 3D, when Riku dove to wake Sora up, and was questioned by Roxas, Ven and Xion. If Xion was actually asking the question, and not a memory of her (I guess?), then this might be something she thought. _


	99. Doll

_**A Hundred of Her Memories**_

_99 – Doll_

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy, wook at de doll Daddy made me!" A little girl with black hair ran up to her mother, swinging her new toy about haphazardly.<p>

"Whoa, Paz, careful! Hold still so I can see." Xion took the cloth doll from her youngest daughter's hands. It was a girl in a black dress (or was it a cloak?) with black hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy says it's you, Momma," she said proudly. "When you were a wittle girwl."

"It is," Xion replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"But Daddy says dat you don' wear bwack any more."

"No, I don't. Daddy doesn't either, if you look carefully."

"Really? Wet's go ask him!" Little Paz snatched her mother's wrist and ran down the hall where her father was, calling for him in her charmingly little voice. "Daddy! Why don' you wear bwack?"

"What?" a masculine voice asked. The pair burst through the workshop door where Axel was with his three other children crafting keychains for their keyblades. They were all leaned over intently until Xion and Paz came in.

"Daddy," Paz said, letting go of Xion in favor of her dad. "Momma says you don' wear bwack eeder. Why not?"

"I-um…" Axel looked up to his wife pleadingly. Xion shook her head and watched. The red-head rubbed his neck. "Well, Paz, you know that black means darkness, right?"

The girl nodded. Lea, Isa and Luna were listening carefully now.

"So, light and dark are always battling. We," he gestured to the family, "are the light, and we fight…"

"De darkness," Paz replied.

Axel laughed, looking back to his work. "That's why I don't wear black. Let's take a break, guys. Go have lunch and we'll come back to this."

The kids filed out, and Xion walked over. "You looked away."

"So?"

"We both know that's not why you don't wear black, even though that was a good excuse."

"How am I supposed to explain to a little girl that I lost my heart and wearing color reminds me I have it again?"

"You did well." She grinned. "I liked the doll."

"Yeah? Paz asked me for a picture of when you were younger, but I didn't have any."

"It'll do."

"Doesn't do you a justice, though."

"Thanks, Axel." Her smile was a touch bitter.

He walked over and held her cheek. "I never thought of you as a puppet. You were always my friend. And now," he grinned, "you're even more than that." He kissed his wife until he felt her smile.

Past hurts are not easy to heal, but time can heal most things.

After all, a doll and a nobody got hearts of their own. You can't be more healed than that.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It would appear I never named Xion and Axel's youngest daughter, so I'm naming her now. Her name is Paz (peace), playing upon the meaning of Axel (father of peace). So, in order, _

_Lea (red hair, green eyes) and Isa(dark bluish hair, green-blue eyes), _

_Luna (red hair, blue eyes), _

_and Paz (black hair, green-blue eyes)._


	100. End

**_A Hundred of Her Memories_**

_100 – End_

* * *

><p>Luna's wedding was a simple, family affair. Her dress was dazzlingly white, contrasting with her fiery hair, a trait inherited from her father. The groom stared at her all night, completely floored by his beautiful bride.<p>

"He'd better be floored by my baby girl," Axel muttered.

Xion lightly punched his arm as they danced. "If you don't like him so much, why'd you give him permission to marry her?"

The tall man grumbled and his wife laughed. Their sons Lea and Isa went to their sister and offered their congratulations, slapping the lucky groom on the back. Isa's girlfriend was with them and she hugged Luna. Xion sighed in contentment at the sight.

"They're all grown up."

"You did well, honey."

Looking up, she grinned. "I couldn't have done it without my trusty side-kick."

"Side-kick?! I prefer partner-in-crime at worst, and your-illustrious-highness at best."

Tip-toeing, Xion silenced him with a kiss. "Regardless of all that," she laughed, "in the end, I'm glad it was you I shared this with."

"Wouldn't change it for the world."

Their newly married daughter glowed brighter than the moon after which she was named, and twirled on the dance floor with her husband, ready to embark on the new, peaceful life ahead of them.

In the end, none of those lives would have happened were it not for the spark between an expert, heartless assassin and an experimental puppet, who fell in love decades ago.

In the end, true love conquered over evil.

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry that it took this long to finish! It's been a busy time for me, and I completely forgot I was this close to finishing. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, even if it's a little impromptu. Thank you all for following this story for so long, and never being mean. :) You've been the greatest readers!<em>

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


End file.
